


Crimson

by EverydayClumsy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angs, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayClumsy/pseuds/EverydayClumsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short oneshot of a possibility, angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

He presses his hands to a chest and feels the heart beneath his hands slowly pumping the essence of life through his fingers staining everything red. He can't speak; he can only watch the other eyes through a blur loosing the light of life. And as his lips meet the others for the last time, he tastes warmth and home, he tastes blood and tears and he tastes loss. It feels to short and it always will feel like not enough. And a last breath ghost across his lips tinted with blood, not his own and the heart beneath his hands beats one last time before stopping forever. And in anguish he cries out the name of the man who gave his life for him. Who loved him for everything that he was, who protected him and all that he can do is stare down in oceans that lost all their life as his tears damped the face beneath him. He kisses those oceans goodnight and he knows they will never see the light of day again.

He is left in an eternity without light, blood beneath his hands staining his whole world crimson and he wonders why this man, this beautiful creature thought that his life was worth preserving and for that gave his own away.

He has a lifetime to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> First published: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9927207/1/Crimson


End file.
